Praluven Seal
Praluven seals live on the edge of the Arkene, where the weather is harsh and the land is always covered with snow. Despite their barren environment, these seal are very social. Praluven seals don't wander very far from human settlements, and will even waddle up on land to greet a human. If they see someone from afar, they'll dive out of the water and shriek to catch the person's attention. Of course, this usually makes the human run away in fear, instead of sticking around to meet the howling beast. Other animals don't seem to like these seals very much, although praluven seals are friendly towards them. Even other seals leave when they see a praluven seal approaching. Sometimes a predator will approach a praluven seal, thinking it an easy target, but these creatures don't hesitate to defend themselves if attacked. Although they are large creatures, they don't typically fight other creatures physically. Instead, praluven seals prefer to use their interesting power, one that has made them known throughout the World. These companions can howl so loudly and for so long that any enemy is forced to run away. These seals never seem to run out of breath, and seem to enjoy screaming. Sometimes it seems as though even nearby plants are trying to sink into the ground to escape the sound. Interestingly enough, the magi have discovered no magic behind this skill. For this reason, praluven seals are encouraged to leave for the north during the summer, so the castle is quiet for a few months. Egg This gray egg is speckled with dark spots. Hatchling These hatchlings are fat little things, and whenever anyone visits them, they immediately rush over. Visitors to The Keep usually want to see praluven seal hatchlings, as their friendliness is well known. This is a mistake. A flock of praluven hatchlings will spot a newcomer and converge on them, exposing their stomachs and begging for pats. As soon as the person is ready to leave, though, the pups will lose their sweet temperaments and begin to howl. These howls are so loud and irritating that all other creatures flee. It's very difficult to stop a praluven seal hatchling from screeching, and most people simply leave. The most effective way is to toss a fish inside their mouths, which will sometimes make them stop and eat. Adult Praluven seal hatchlings are very small, soft, and love to be cuddled. They can easily be carried about in their magi's arms, and when first born are carried almost everywhere. After a few months, though, this becomes impossible as the seal grows too large and heavy. Praluven seals, however, don't understand this, and still attempt to crawl into laps. This can be a problem. It takes just one year for a praluven seal to grow to its full size, and by then they generally remain in the water. These seals can swim much faster than they can walk, and only come on land to sleep. In the Arkene, they usually nap on icebergs. At The Keep, though, the seals climb onto the rocky land around the lake and doze off. On a warm day, whole groups of seals can be seen sleeping together, usually in large piles. If one looks hard enough, they can probably make out a hatchling or two, napping on top of an adult seal. The little ones blend in well with the adults, as their coloring remains the same as they age. Most companions either create homes once they reach adulthood, or choose a territory. Instead of building homes, these seals instead form traveling routes, and swim along them throughout the year. If a magi ever has need of their praluven seal, they know where to find them based on what season it is. Breeding Additional Information * No. 293 * Obtained from the Water Shop for 9,500 * Released: April 18, 2012 * Artists: DarrkestDrow, Munin * Description: Damien Category:2012 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Munin Category:Seals Category:Water